Italy
by GoodtimeGirl16
Summary: BEck and Jade break up. The gang goes to Italy. What will happen? I dont own victorious.


AN: SO I DON'T KNOW IF BECK AND TORI WILL EVER GET TOGETHER BUT I HOPE THEY DO! AND SHAME ON NICK FOR TEASING US WITH THAT KISS IN THE FIRST EPISODE! ANYWAY THE ONLY WAY IT WILL HAPPEN IS IF BECK AND JADE BREAK UP FOR GOOD! BECAUSE TORI ISNT THE KIND OF GIRL TO HURT JADE. SO THIS IS WHAT I THINK SHOULD HAPPEN! TO THE READERS OF MY OTHER STORYS I OWE YOU A HUGE APPOLAGY! I HAVE BEEN SO FLAKY IN UPDATING IN SOME CASES ITS BEEN OVER A YEAR. ALL I CAN SAY IS I WILL TRY TO BETTER AND I HAD TO WORK DOUBLE TIME THE LAST COUPLE YEARS OF HIGH SCHOOL JUST TO BARLEY GRADUATE AND NOW THAT ITS OVER I CAN TRY TO SPEND MORE TIME ON MY STORYS. CHALLENGE: ALL TORI/BECK FANS EMAIL NICK STUDIOS AND ASK FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER! IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT IT THE WRITERS WILL GIVIE IT. COMMENT WHEREVER U CAN WITH VICTORIOUS PAGES.

She smiled. His breath hitched. Didn't she know she should check who was around before she did that? Didn't she know what she did to him? Who is he kidding…she has no idea how beautiful she is. You can tell by the way she acts. Jade was never like that. He had loved jade. He still did. But he was no longer in love with her she didn't come first to him anymore. Tori did. Even if he did stand a chance with her she still thought he was dating Jade. They had been broken up for a week now but didn't tell anyone yet. They simply went places together to stop any questions they had never been into pda (unless making up or jade was trying to make someone jealous.) They hadn't been fighting. They had stopped caring enough to. Finally last Monday (it was now Friday) they had had the talk.

Flashback

"Beck?" Jade asked.

"Hmm" he answered absentmindedly he was thinking about something else…he was always thinking about something else these days. She didn't care really she was doing the same thing most of the time. But she had had enough. So had he. They both deserved happiness. 'particularly me!' Jade thought ' I need a boyfriend that inspires passion in me! Who is as hot as I am! Who knows how hot I am! Beck is not that guy anymore!'

"I think we should break up" she said. Blunt to the point. Totally Jade.

"I knew it." He said " we both know our feelings have cooled for each other. "

"You want Tori." She said bitterly. She still couldn't accept the fact that he wanted someone who was not her but she was going to try to be friends he was her first love after all.

"She doesn't know that" he said quickly wanted to protect Tori from Jade "nothing has even happened."

"She is too innocent to help someone cheat!" Jade said. Tori was better then Jade if at any point during their two year relationship someone else had caught Jade's eye she wouldn't have hesitated for a moment. She was the cheating type.

"I'm glad you know that." He said "you were my first love that will never be replaced but I don't feel in love with you anymore and I don't think I will again."

They both knew this was for good. But they had the fondest memories of their first love.

Chapter 2

They were going to tell everyone that they broke up the next day at school but then Tori came bustling up to the table all exicted saying:

"Guys you will never believe what happened!"

She was met by a chorus of "what?"

"Well my uncle who lives in Italy is inviting us up for the summer…well he invited me up and when I asked if my friends could come he said of course as long as its ok with your parents! He is totally rich so the house is huge and it has a pool and we can leave after school gets out next week! Are you in?"

"What about Trina?" Jade asked bluntly.

"She got to go to Italy last year while I was stuck road tripping with my parents so I get to go this year while she is road tripping with our parents!"

" I'm so in!" Everyone shouted. Well Jade just said ok which is happy in Jade talk.

Before Beck could let everyone know that he and Jade were over she ripped him away.

"I want to go to Italy." She said.

"good thing we were just invited." He replied confused.

"That's right we were invited as a couple. Tori might not want us both to come if she finds out we broke up. She may want to avoid drama. And since she likes you more than me I am the one who won't get to go. But if we tell them on the plane or when we are their she will just let us both stay."

"I really don't think Tori would act like that but if it makes you happy we can wait until we are on the plane to tell everyone. But you have to promise to be nice this summer!" Beck exclaimed.

"I won't physically hurt anyone." With Jade that is the best he was going to get.

But it was Friday now and tomorrow they left on a private jet to Italy. The land of romance. They would tell everyone and he would let Tori know that he was one hundred percent ok with the brake up and he had moved on. Then this summer he would try and win her heart.

Chapter 3

They were about a half hour into the many hour plane flight. Jade figured it was safe.

"Beck and I have something to tell you." she said.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"We broke up last week." Beck said.

"What?" "Sad!" "Damn."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tori asked.

"I wanted to come to Italy and I thought I might not be invited without Beck so I asked him not to say anything until now." Jade said. everyone stared at her.

"Jade I wouldn't have un-invited you. that would be rude." Tori said.

"Whatever now everyone knows and everyone is fine." She said and put a pair of headphones on.

Beck saw Tori look at him and he wasn't sure what sure what he saw in her eyes. Was it hope? Perhaps an inkling of love_**? **__**he must have been imagining things. **_

Chapter 4

Everyone was asleep. Everyone except Tori. She never could sleep on planes. She quickly went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face then she looked at herself in the mirror. She was pretty she supposed. Not ugly. She liked the was she looked even without makeup. She had never had a problem attracting guys.

But she wanted Beck. She had longed for him since that first day in class when she spilled coffee on him and he had so understood. And when she came back he stood up for her. He was single now. She could tell him without guilt. But she didn't want to be a rebound. She went back to her seat. After the announcement Jade had moved to sleep a few rows down. Andre, Cat and Robbie went to watch a movie but Beck and Tori stayed put. He slept now across from her.

"Oh Beck. I wish I could tell you how strong my feelings for you are. But you just broke up with Jade and I want you to want me the way I want you." she said thinking he was asleep.

"But Tori I do!" he exclaimed poping up.  
"How…How long have you been awake?" Tori demanded.

"Long enough." Was his hasty reply. "Tori listen Jade and I have been over for a long time now. Why do you think I let her come? I would have told you to disinvite her because she can be so mean and she knows how strongly I feel for you. We talked about it the night we broke up. Do you know neither of us got Jealous the last couple months. Not that a couple should be possessive of each other but a little jealousy is good it keeps things interesting. We barley even spoke. We didn't care what the other did! And every time I saw a guy look at you or ask you out all I wanted to do was take you away to my RV and tell you that I love you! you're smart, funny, kind, talented, trusting and loyal and not to mention my friend. Tori I swear I would never risk our friendship for anything! I want to see how the feelings we have for each other goes! Please!" he spoke so fast she almost didn't catch it all. almost.

"Beck." She said stunned. But before she could get anything else out he kissed her. Swiftly and gently and passionately. And after a moment she gave in and kissed back. They both were in heaven.

"Wait!" she whispered they were both breathing heavily and she had to get this out. He looked at her with such desire in his eyes like he could take her as a woman at any moment.

"What is it?" he asked lips brushing hers, then her cheek, then her neck.

"I…I want" she stammered "I want this to work and I want to keep it a secret for the summer." She said.

"Ok" he agreed he would do anything to make her happy "but why?"

"it just takes off the pressure and my uncle would tell my dad who would not like the idea of me being here with my boyfriend and I just think its better like this for now."She said.

"That makes sense." He said "and besides it could be really hot sneaking around in Italy for the summer!" he trailed his way back up her neck and to her mouth capturing her sweet lips and not letting go until they heard someone stir from sleep and they jumped apart and pretended to be asleep themselves.

Chapter 5

They had been in Italy for two weeks now and were finding it incredibly easy to sneak around. Tori's uncle was an art buyer and a player so he was almost always away on business or out till all hours with beautiful women. Cat, Jade, Robbie and Andre had gotten into the habits of dating in Italy. Robbie was surprised that girls liked him here they thought that he was the funny American. Jade had taken a liking to a boy named Jake who was studying art here. He moved her. And he was hot. Exactly what she needed to bring her back to life after being in a dead relationship for over three months. Cat and Andre had fallen hard for each other and wanted to spend every minute together. Beck and Tori were alone almost always. Everything was perfect.

Well almost. Tori had this childhood friend Adone who was (at least in Becks opinion) a little too interested. He always barged in at the wrong moment and dragged Tori off to an old tree house or his mother's home. Beck always followed closely. Tori often reminded him about what he said about jealousy on the plane but then she would say that she was glad he wanted her and he had nothing to worry about. He had always said ok and they would go wild with nights together. They had not yet made love. She was still a virgin and he didn't want to rush anything. But their passion for each other was clear. For the rest of the first month everything went perfectly.

Then one day when they were all at dinner it happened. Adone announced loudly in front of everyone (including Tori's uncle who adored Adone) that he was in love with Tori and intended to marry her. Then without even waiting for any sort of response he whisked her away out for a romantic evening. Everyone cheered. Except Beck who felt as if he could die right then and there.

Chapter 6

Three hours later Tori walked into Becks room.  
"Hey" she said softly.

He looked up. "Hey." He replied "How's your future husband?" he asked bitterly.

"Come on!" Tori said.

" No! Tori you come on! I have been telling you since we got here what that guy was up to and you just refused to see it! Then you just went off with him and left me here! Do you know how that made me feel? I wanted to run after you and rip his head off and I couldn't even do it because I still wanted to honor your wish to keep us a secret! Even now I would do anything for you and you just broke my heart. Do you know how path-"

He was cut off by her lips.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered. "I love you not him! And I was about to say no but he just pulled me out into the night and wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise! But I swear nothing happned! As soon as he stopped talking I told him I was in love with someone else and that he had acted horribly by not waiting for me to give my answer. Then when I got home my uncle wanted to know why I let such a great guy go! And I told him everything about us. And he thinks it great! And then he went out to meet some chic but that's not the point I came right up here after that because I am soso sorry I hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Only make you feel good!" She said with such sincerity he was sure he would marry her someday. He pulled her into a tight hug.

Then he looked deep into her eyes that were tearing up.

"Lets just forget about it" he said and kissed her. And she kissed back.

Then they slowly made their way to the bed. She looked into his eyes and then started removing his shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said and he laid her gently down on her back. He kissed her neck the way he knew she liked and a soft moan left her lips. Then he stood up and quickly locked the door. And went back to her.

Gently he removed he shirt and admired her silky lace bra. Then he kissed her belly button and her breath quickened. She finished taking off his shirt then he gently kissed above her bra before removing it. She felt him get excited and he quickly slid off his pants. She quickly followed her motion they lay next to each other in just their underwear and admired each other. His boxers did nothing to hide the large erection he had. Again slowly, aging gently, again lovingly he moved to be on top of her and took off the last of their cloths they were as naked as possible in front of eachother he held himself up above her for a moment then kissed her. And when she gave a small nod he gently went inside her. She shuddered as the barrier broke.

They stayed like that for a moment then when she was more comfortable and asked him to begin. He pumped in and out of her. First slowly not wanting to hurt her but soon neither of them could contain their passion. They moved together faster and faster.

"BECK!" she moaned!  
"Tori" he whispered. "I love you, I need you, please don't ever leave me."

For a moment they were all that ever was and ever would be. They had switched positions and she now straddled him. She gently stroked his hair behind his ear. And whispered.

"Every day I see you; I am drawn to you; every night in my dreams I yearn for you…every day…every night." They kissed with such passion that the gods must have blessed them by loving each other so much. The night was lost to passion.

Chapter 7

She hadn't gone back to her room yet. it was about 5am and no one would be up for hours. They hadn't gone to bed. She lay on his chest his arms tightly around her. She had never felt so loved as he had made her feel. She gently traced lines on his chest.  
"Are you ok?" he asked kissing her head lightly.

"a little sore but I'll be fine" she said.

"Tori?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"Marry me? Lets finish school and get married as soon as we both turn 18. We can begin our careers and have a happy life together! I just know I never want to be without you!"  
she looked up at him and with a small smile said "Yes!" and kissed him.

The rest of the summer went by smoothly. And their lives? I would be lying if I told you they never fought. But it was always resolved and they lived together in love for many years. And their children and grandchildren and their grandchildren's children always were very fond of Italy.


End file.
